Las Noches holidays!
by Erlomast
Summary: Gin has decided that he was going to celebrate the holidays! That means trouble, for everyone. Especially when some people take the holiday celebration to their own hands. Enjoy:)
1. The wild turkey chase

**Haya people's! This is my second story here! It's a short one shot but I may add more stories if I have time to do it. If I do they will all be Las Noches holiday theme. Here is Thanksgiving enjoy!**

Grimmjow was not happy what's so ever. Gin had decided that it would be a great idea to 'spread da holiday cheer!'. And as of now Grimmjow was chasing a turkey around Las Noches. He was pissed.

For some damn reason every single time he caught up to the damn thing it was as if it almost teleported away. So Grimmjow was sonodo-ing everywhere looking for the thing. His tempter grew and grew as the time passed by. And eventually he snapped " come back here you F-ing TURKEY!" he shouted, he voice reverberated around Las Noches.

Unluckily Uluquiorra was walking by when grimmjow shouted. " what are you doing trash?" he asked. Grimmjow spun to face Uluquiorra steam coming out of his ears. " it's all Gin's fault," he stated seething with anger. Ulquiorra rose and eyebrow. "what did that trash do?"

"go ask him yourself"

"trash"

F-off" grimmjow stated then sonoidoed off. He continued to chase the turkey.

It was one pretty fast turkey. It took Grimmjow twenty minuets just to track it again. He even almost caught up to it but the damn thing slipped right through his fingers... Again... Just like it had many times before. Grimmjow growled in annoyance.

Gin probably had the damn Octavia, Sayzel modify it so Grimmjow wouldn't be able to catch it. He stopped in the middle of the hall. The realization hit him like a ton of bricks. Grimmjow growled and ran off. Completely ignoring the turkey. The turkey stopped turned around and cocked its head to the side. 'Why did the blue cat stop I was having fun!' it thought. It watched in sadness as the espada ran in the opposite direction down the hall.

—

Grimmjow slammed the door the meeting room open. That's where he was sensing Gin's restu. "why the hell did you send me on a f-ing wild turkey chase!" he shouted as soon as the door hit the wall. The hinges made a loud creak and the door fell to the ground. Grimmjow looked at the door then at the table. All of the espada (surprisingly Uluquiorra included) Azein, Tousen, and Gin where sitting around the meeting table. The table was covered in all different kinds of food with a cooked turkey in the middle. Everyone was looking up at Grimmjow except for Yammy who was still stuffing his face.

Gin opened one of his eyes in slight surprise, he turned to Sayzel and cupped his mouth " I thought cha sad it would take all day!" he whispered, although everyone in the room heard what he said. Including Grimmjow who was just getting more annoyed as time went on.

Sayzel shrugged his shoulders " maybe I misjudged Grimmjows intelligence" he stated bluntly.

Grimmjow growled menacingly "what the f-k is going ON!" he shouted.

Azein frowned, " no cuss words at the Thanksgiving table" he ordered. Grimmjow crossed his arms and scoffed. He then looked back at the table, " how come I wasn't invited?" he stated ( and partially wined).

Gin sighed and dropped his shoulders, " we'll its because cha have a tendency ta destroy things, and we didn't really feel like cleaning up stuffing from ta ceiling" he answered.

"oh" Gimmjow said.

"ya"

"then why is Nnitora here?"

"he wasn't made to destroy stuff" Gin replied then folded his arms into his long sleeves.

Grimmjow made a slight pout face " well then fine I guess I'll just go to my room and leave you guys to your 'dinner' " Grimmjow staited. He turned and started to leave. Everyone at the table was silent.

"Wait!" Gin staited, starting to feel guilty. He stood fro his chair and had a hand out showing Grimmjow to stop. Gin sighed, "you can stay as long as you promise to behaive yourself" he staited, then partially sweat dropped. He was hoping that he wasn't going to regret this.

Grimmjow grinned an demonic smile. " I promise" he said. He sat down in his chair and clasped his hands together. " dinner time!" he shouted and everyone continued with there meal.

There was actually no more and occurrences during the meal. It was the most peaceful meeting that hey had ever had.

Although the next morning Azein did wake up with a live turkey sitting on his stomach staring at his causing him to have a freak out. ( apparently he was terrified of live turkeys).No one knew who did it. But Grimmjow did seam to be in a good mood.

_**If you feel the need to review please do. Reviews make me soooo happy. But I am also happy that you decided to read my story. Thank you!**_


	2. It's the thought that counts

**Hey sorry for the long wait! Here is the next part in my Las Noches holidays! This one is -It's the thought that counts- Enjoy:) oh and thank you to my very first fan of this story! It is really hard to write exactly how I want because I am doing all of this from an IPod so thank you so much for liking my story!**

**I'm sorry if you actually like Tousen because there is a lot of Tousen bashing moments in this story. I apologize in advance. I used to like Tousen, you know he was the cool badass blind guy who completely kicks butt. But then he betrayed soul society and I was like well ok he's fine I guess. But then came the Arrancar arc and you met the amazing Grimmjow! Then Tousen cut Grimmjows arm off hand since then I have been hoping that he may forever burn in hell. So sorry. But enjoy the rest!**

**It's the thought that counts**

"ok everyone it's time for some more holiday cheer!" Gin satiated with a huge grin on his face. He was up to his usual holiday antics. Which meant something bad was going to happen. Which also meant that everyone was screwed. At least that was what everyone else was thinking when they heard those terrible words come out of Gins mouth.

Even Azein was silently praying for the best. He didn't exactly have the best thanksgiving. And he wasn't even going to mention halloween. Although the Halloween incident was Sayzels fault.

Most of the espada where frozen in fear. Others had looks of annoyance. Everyone looked at each other ( except Tousen hahahaha) (that bastered) and the same question was running through there heads. Who was going to reply.

It was after a long pause it was Grimmjow finally spoke up. "what holiday are we celebrating now?" he asked in an annoyed tone. The look on his face was not that of a happy camper.

Gins smile got larger ( if that's even possible) "well it's called Christmas! The holiday of giving!" he replied. He pulled out a medium sized bucket from his sleeve. This left all of the espada and Azein sitting in wonder of how the hell he did it.

"what is that trash for?" Uluquiorra asked in a emotionless tone. "secret Santa of course!" Gin stated.

Everyone already new about Christmas (all thanks to Gin and his real world classes) so they new who Santa was. They all had partial relief when they heard that. They thought it would be worse. Hey and guess what it was going to...

Gin first walked to Azein " ok well Since Tousen is blind cha guys are gunna to work ta'gether ya guys get two pieces of paper. But Azein don't say the names out loud!" Azein sighed with a look of defeat and reached into the bucket. The two names where Tia, and Zommori. Azein leaned over and whispered the names in Tousens ear so no one would hear. "we are screwed" Tousen whispered back. "yep" Azein added in a whisper.

Next Gin walked over to Uluquiorra who silently pulled out a piece of paper. On the inside he was in total shock because on the little sheet of paper it said Grimmjow. He had no idea what to do. He just sat there with his mouth open slightly looking down at the paper.

Mean while Gin went to the next person which was Stark who was sleeping, face on the table, with a little drool coming out. As Gin walked up he slapped he back of Starks head. Instantly there was a reaction, Starks hands flew strait up to his head as he yelled ouch.

"grab a piece of paper and don't say da name." Gin stated slightly annoyed at Stark. Stark blinked and put his hand in the bin. He looked down at the piece of paper with the name Azein written on it. He gave a small smile and went back to sleep.

Gin sighed at Stark and went to the next person, Nitora. Nitora was impatiently tapping his fingers on the table waiting for this to be over. When Gin got to him he quickly grabbed a piece of paper and pulled out the name. He looked at it and snarled in disgust. The name on the paper was Aaroniero. He quickly tried to reach for a different paper but Gin slapped his hand. " no take-back-zzeis!" he said.

"f-k" Nitora replied. Grimmjow looked over at Gin and he was pretty sure that Gin was smiling at Nitora's pain. Grimmjow laughed and his eyes went to the next victim. It was just Tia. She probably wouldn't have the funny reaction he was looking for. Grimmjow sighed and rested his head on the table.

Quickly Herribel pulled out the piece of paper and looked it it had Gin written on it. She remained reaction less and put away the paper.

Next was Aaroniero who seamed rather excited. His higher voice was squeaking with joy. He quickly snatched a name from the bin and looked at it. Baragon was written on the paper. He then quickly put the paper away and folded his hands together.

Next Yammy pulled out a slip of paper. He had a rather bored expression on his face and he he smiled slightly when he read Stark on the slip. He already knew exactly what to do. Gin then traveled to the next chair.

Baragon was waiting in annoyance. He was king he shouldn't have to do these stupid things that Gin came up with. However he did like Thanksgiving with the turkey, it tasted rather good to him. Baragon pulled out a paper while thinking of turkey. The name on the paper was Tousen. He sighed and Gin smiled sweetly while continuing on.

Sayzel was the next person, he flipped his hair and reached for a paper. It of course ended up being Nitora. Sayzel glanced over to the Quinta espada, his mind reeling with possibilities. Everyone looked at Sayzel hoping to not be the 'lucky one' that got picked by Sayzel. seriously no one wanted the Halloween incident to happen again. ...Ever...

Next was Zommori who's eyes followed Gin has he made his way to his chair. Gin slightly creeped out kept his distance so he would only have to be close enough for Zommori to be able to read the bucket. He reached in and pulled out the name Yammy.

Then Gin walked towards Grimmjow. All eyes where on both of them as Gin approached. Grimmjow realized that it was finally his turn. "damn " he whispered under he breath. He shot his hand into the bucket and pulled out a name "f-k" he stated. The paper said Uluquiorra which meant Grimmjow was royally screwed.

Grimmjow sighed and slammed his head down onto the table. It was just his luck to get Ulquiorra's name, and it severely pissed Grimmjow off at his luck. Because Gin was behind Grimmjow, Grimmjow was unable to see Gin's demonic smile. Even Nitora was slightly creeped.

Gin then pulled out the last paper and looked at the name he had it said Sayzel, and Gin showed no emotion upon reading the name. Then he quickly put the paper away and clasped his hands together.

"okey now that that is done I will explain," he stated. Everyone in the room groaned in annoyance like a high school class that just got told by your teacher that you were taking a quiz. :( Ya like that.

"so all cha have to do is get one gift for your person. And it got ta be a gift from da heart." Gin stated. He nodded to himself and put his hands in his sleeves. Most everyone in the room groaned except for Uluquiorra.

After Gin said his last sentience Ulquiorra looked down at his chest. He placed one of his hands over his hollow hole then looked up in confusion. "but how can we give a gift from the heart if we do not have one?" he asked.

Gin stood strait. He was stumped. He kinda forgot about that. So he decided to just pull a corny idea out of his butt," it's the thought that counts". Trying to seam as wise as possible. But most everyone one saw through it. ( but not Tousen hahaha).

Sayzel raised his hand. "so when you mean a gift from the heart you mean..."

"NO YOU ARE NOT F-ING GETTING SOMEONE A REAL HEART!" Grimmjow shouted, he still didn't forgive Sayzel about Halloween. No one really did.

Gin nodded " yes please do not take da term too literal, get them somethin, well just please don't go to literal."he then clasped his hands together " well Christmas is in four days! Get to work!" he stated then shunpoed away. Probably to get his person a gift.

"we...are...f-ked" Grimmjow stated. Everyone nodded in agreement.

—

Azein and Tousen decided to go to the human world go get their people there gifts. They where currently waking brought a store called Walmart which they at first thought was a wall store. That was not the case.

This store seamed too full to them, people where constantly walked by pushing carts while looking down at lists. Even Tousen who was blind was surprised at the fact that none of them slammed into anything.

Azein pointed at something "should we get Zommari that?"

"I can't see what your pointing to"

"sorry"

They continued walking.

They started walking through the clothing section. There was complete silence. Thorough the corner of Azein's eye something popped out. He turned towards it and walked forward. He read what was written on it and smiled. "we are getting Zommori this," Azein stated.

"ok...what is it" Tousen asked.

" it's a T-shirt that says The Flash."

"that's works".

Azein grabbed it and they walked off.

They walked around the store for about half an hour when Azein finally decided to walk down an isle that said PETS. He had been trying to avoid this isle but after searching the entire store and finding nothing, he was going to risk it.

He first thing that caught his eyes was the big blue tanks near he back. He walked over and looked at the different assortments of fish.

"we are getting her a fish" Azein said aloud.

"whatever" Tousen replied.

They got what they needed and Headed off back to huco Mundo.

—

Uluquiorra had no idea what so ever to get Grimmjow. he sat in his room for three hours with his hand on his chin wondering what he could get the trash. Actually he really didn't know why he was even going along with it. Probably because Azein ordered them to.

Eventually Uluquiorra gave up and decided to do something he didn't really want to do. He went to Gin for advice.

He walked into Gins gift shop for hollows and whatever sneaks into huco Mundo. (long story). Gin stood behind he counter with a smile on his face " so what da cha need taday?" he asked.

Uluquiorra's face was emotionless "I need to know what to get for the trash Grimmjow. One of Gin's eyes opened slightly and his simile turned to a smirk "ohhh?" he asked. "well I don't really know what cha should get fo him. Maybe" Gin walked from around the counter to some shelves in his store. He picked something off of the shelf and gave it to Uluquiorra. "will he like this trash?" Uluquiorra asked.

"I'm pretty sure," Gin replied.

"how much is it"

"two souls"

"fine" Uluquiorra replied. He payed Gin and left. Uluquiorra looked down at what he had got for Grimmjow. Hopefully Azein wouldn't scold him for this. He sighed ( which was a VERY rare occurrence ) and headed to his room.

—

"Stark wake up!" Lillyenette yelled. She was bouncing on his stomach. Stark lazingly opened one of his eyes. "what do you need?" he groaned. He was to tired to deal with Lilly's antics. "you need to go get your person a present!" she shouted.

Stark sighed, so that's what this was about?" I already got Azein something," he stated. Lillyenette stopped jumping. "oh... What did you get him?" she asked.

"tea"

"figures"

And with that Stark went back to sleep.

—

There where cuse words streaming out of Nnitora's mouth but let's just say they got Americanized and translated into something more friendly. For example " why the -fire is cool- did I get that -normal- upped -person. How in the -strawberry fields- of -heaven- did I ever deserve this -stuff."

Ya that's what happens in america. They try to block us from the truth. It just takes away the feel for the character you know?

Anyway Nnitora was pissed. Ya he new what to get his person, all he was gong to do was gift wrap some random hollow in huco Mundo. That should make the f-er happy.

But who in the hell wants to get a damn gift for Aaroniero, he bastered didn't even deserve to be an Espada. Nnitora grumbled cuse words under his breath as he made his way towards the menos forest. 'At least the guy was easy to get a gift for,' Nnitora thought as he dragged his feat along the sand.

—

Tia Herribel decided the best place to get Gins gist would be the real world. So she had Sayzel make her a Gigi so she could get what she needed. She had an idea on what she was going to give him. All she needed was to find the right store. She walked around Karakura town for over an hour until she finally found the store she was looking for.

From just looking at the decor she could tell this was the right place. She sighed and walked into a store she didn't really want to enter under any other circumstances. But this was going to be the best place to get Gin's gift.

She looked around the store at all of the shelves. God Gin would be like a fat kid in a candy store here. There where practical jokes and fake stuff on every shelf. Yep Tia was in a joke shop.

Luckily for her it only took a second for her to find what she needed. It was perfect for Gin. She quickly grabbed it and bought it. Then she was quickly out of that store and back home in Las Noches.

—

Aaroniero hummed as he was forging Baraggon's gift. Because Baraggon was king of Huco Mundo Aaroniero decided to make him a crown all by himself.

When Aaroniero put the finishing touches on his producer he put it up to the light and smiled. The jewels that he embedded into the gold glistened.

Aaroniero hugged the gift and went to wrap it. Gin always did come up with good ideas.

—

Yammy got Stark a pillow...

...

...

..zzzzzzz...

...zzz...

...

...

End of Yammy's shopping.

—

Baraggon was to important to leave Las Noches, so he had one of his fraccion go get the present.

They ended up returning with fancy goggles. Baragon grunted. "that will work" he stated. Then he went back to his 'kingly duties' Even though he wasn't really king anymore.

—

"What to get him what to get him..." Sayzel said while tapping his chin in his lab. They had said to not take Christmas too literal. That meant no fun for poor Sayzel. Well ever since the Halloween incident no one really trusted him with holidays. They wouldn't even let him help cook on Thanksgiving.

An idea popped into Sayzels head and he shot his finger in the air. " I know I will make him a fancy new eyepatch!" he then turned to his table " well lets get to work."

—

*hint I cheat, I have no idea how to write Zommari what's so ever- he is the least detailed and I really don't give a care about him.*

Me- what did you get Yammy?

Zommori- got Yammy food

Me- ok

Zommari-...

...

...

...

...

Me-NEXT!

—

Grimmjow went strait to Gin in Gins store. Gin stood smiling behind the counter. " oh f-k" Grimmjow whispered under his breath. He didn't really like talking to Gin to much. Grimmjow ran his fingers through his blue hair.

"well well what do cha need Grimmy-Kun?" Gin asked with his sinister smiled.

" do no call me that" Grimmjow growled.

"so what do ya need"

"a gift for emo bastered."

"well, I think you came the the right place," Gin replied. He walked from behind the counter. He scanned a couple of shelves before stoping in front of one. He hand his finger on his chin in thought " hmmmmm" he was saying while looking at the items. " maybe this,... Oh no never mind" Gin walked to another shelf. His unopened eyes stopped on an item and his grin enlarged. " oooohhh get him this!" Gin said.

Grimmjow looked at what was in Gins hands " fine" he said then snatched the item. " how much is it?" he asked.

"only three souls!" Gin said.

Grimmjows eyes widened " isn't that cheep?"

"we are having a Christmas sale"

" oh"

And with that Grimmjow paid and left. When he left he was almost around the corner when he herd foots steps going towards Gins shop. Quickly Grimmjow jumped behind the wall. He watched as Uluquiorra entered Gin's store. He started laughing evilly and Sonodoed off.

—

It was Christmas day and everyone was sitting around a tree with there presents around it.

Gin had a huge grin on his face " ok Azein and Tousen you are first give your gifts. Azein passed Herribels gift ( since it was fragile) and Tousen gave Zommori his. Zommori opened his gift and his eyes widened. He pulled out the shirt and showed it to everyone." thank you" he said.

Next Tia opened her gift. She was careful because Azein had told her to be. Azein could have sworn he saw her smile when he opened her gift.

Next Uluquiorra passed Grimmjow his gift. Grimmjow had a weird look on his face when Uluquiorra passed him the gift. He quickly tore the paper to bits. His jow was agape when he saw what he had received. His surprised face instantly turned into a devilish smile," f-k ya!" he shouted and started shooting his brand new Nerf gun.

Stark then handed Azein his gift. Azein swiftly unwrapped it and smiled " thank you Stark" he said.

Nnitora was reluctant to give Aaroniero his gift, but he did anyway. Aaroniero unwrapped a little box. His eyebrow rose ( he was in Kein form). " what is it?" he asked. " it's a box that hold hollows, there is about ten in there for ya" he said. Aaroniero's eyes widened "really?" he asked then smiled.

Tia then quickly passed Gin his gift. It ended up being an assortment box of practical jokes. Everyone in the room groaned and glared at Tia. She just shrugged her shoulders "it's Christmas shut up" She said quite annoyed. Everyone shut up.

Then Aaroniero passed Barragon his gift he had a large smile on his face and he was quietly humming with excitement. Baraggon opened the box and his eyes widened. He was speechless he looked up " thank you" he barely got out. Aaroniero smiled.

Yammy then got up and passed Stark his present. Because of course it was from Yammy there was no wrapping but of course stark didn't care. He smiled, took the pillow and fell asleep only to be woken up by Lillyonette who smacked his head.

Barragon next handed Tousen his gift " here" he said. Tousen took it and with the help of Azein unwrapped it. He's hands scanned he surface " goggles?" he asked. " yep" someone said. Tousen smiled. " I have been wanting a new pair of these the said.

Next Sayzel passed Nnitora his gift. Nnitora sat there debating on weather or not he was going to risk opening it. "it's fine open it" Sayzel said. Reluctantly Nnitora opened it. He looked inside " oh" he said. Sayzels face got angry " what do you mean oh?" he asked. " i though it was going to blow up" " oh"

Next Zommori passed Yammy his gift which turned out to be ten pounds of meat. Yammy was happy.

Grimmjow then stood up and handed Uluquiorra his gift. "here" he said. Uluquiorra's eyes widened. He didn't expect Grimmjow to be his secret Santa. He opened his gift. It was a number four and a bat on a chain. It was a necklace but a manly one. The number four was a dark green similar to his eyes. He felt a bubblyness in his stomach. Was this happiness? He thought.

Next Gin gave Sayzel his gift it turned out to be a chemistry set. Everyone sighed.

After the gift giving was done everyone just conversed around a fireplace that Gin made appear from thin air. They all had a Merry Christmas. And they all enjoyed their gifts.

Hey I don't want to sound rude but y'all need to review! I saw how many people read tie and only 1 person reviewed! Please I need to know if I'm doing good or if there are things I need to improve on. I know it's not that good but I will know how to fix it if you tell me your opinion!


	3. Black history month

**Here is the third chapter. To give you a hint this one is about Black history month and it's also super short. Don't worry the valentines daywine will be out soon. **

**This one follows Espada number 7 so enjoy!**

**I do not own bleach *tear* :)**

* * *

Zommori was just minding his own business walking down the hall towards his room. He was going to meditate.

So far it had been quite calm from Gin and his antics. But that probably meant that something was going to happen soon.

There are times when you really hate when you are right.

Just as Zommori was turning around the corner Gin came skipping down the hall. Directly towards him.

He should have just Sonidoed away.

Gin had his evil smile as he neared Zommori. Zommori was frozen in place unable to move.

In mere seconds Gin was standing in front of him.

"do you need something?" Zommori asked hiding his worry under the words.

"did you know it's black history month?" Gin asked innocently.

"...

...

..." Zommori was silent.

Zommori's eye twitched in annoyance.

Sensing tension Gin opened one of his eyes slightly his smile starting to fade.

"ummm," Gin said.

Zommori then punched Gin as hard has he could and sent Gin flying off into a wall. Gin growned on inpact. Zommori was then gone in an instant. Trying to get away from Gin as fast as possible.

He knew something bad was going to happen.

Hopefully that was enough to show Gin his idea on the subject.

* * *

So there you go there is chapter three. Yes I'm sorry it's short but that's kinda how it was ment to be.

The valentines day chapter will be coming soon so keep yo eyes peeled.


	4. To joke on no emotions Valentines day

**Ok here is the Valentines chapter muahhahahahahah. This has like no romance is ment only for humor. Also if you end up feeling sorry for Uluquiorra I do to. **

**I do not own Bleach or Valentines day. **

**But in another story I wrote I own a Oc named Nikki.. She's bad ass. **

**Enjoy :) oh and sorry if there are spelling mistakes, because I'm doing this from an iPod it's spell check is kinda cruddy. So sorry!**

* * *

Uluquiorra did not know what to do. Today was the day that Gin had called Valentines day and Gin told everyone in Las Noches about it.

Gin had told them that when you like someone, on Valentines day you give them something and ask to be their Valentine.

Uluquiorra had expected to see Grimmjow and Tia getting a lot. Of course they would. A few of the other espada such as Starrk, Nnitora, and even Sayzel would get a few he was sure.

But he didn't expect to get some himself.

Uluquiorra woke up that morning and got ready for the day. It didn't take too long, and when he went to the door to leave there was a note taped to the door. He pulled it off and his eyes read over the words.

He had no idea how to react.

The note said:

I have been watching you for a long time now,

I love your emerald green eyes that sparkle like the Huco Mundo moon

Will you be my Valentine?

Love,

Your secret admirer.

He coughed and threw it at the trash bin saying "trash" as he left the room.

As soon as he was out chuckles could be heard coming from his closet and two figures tumbled out. "I have to admit Grimmjow, this is your best fucking idea yet," Nnitora said as he was holding his stomach. Grimmjow was also laughing quite hard "Yep now are you ready for part two?"

Nnitora gave his signature piano grin that could make a baby cry.

"yep"

—

Uluquiorra got a chill down his spin that told him something bad was going to happen as he exited his room. Ever since Gin had decided to start celebrating human holidays Uluquiorra had been getting rather annoyed. Not only that, his pride had been damaged.

He headed to the cafeteria so he could get some tea like he did everyday.

To bad that unbeknown to him someone had left him a gift.

He entered the room and walked to the counter and grabbed a glass then he traveled to the counter to pull out what he needed. Doing it like he did every morning. He reached in for what he needed when his eyes flickered to something that caught his eye. Something pink...

Uluquiorra turned his head to glance at the object. His eyes flashed wide with surprise. It was a pink teddy bear holding a heart shaped box of chocolate. There was a red bow attached to the bears left ear. Not only that but sticker onto a heart shaped patch on the bears belly were the words: Uluquiorra be my valentine!

If Uluquiorra wasn't already white I would had said that he paled. If it helps his tear streak things got to be a duller color. He did not know what he had done to deserve this kind of stuff. He did not want a trashy teddy bear nor did ridiculous chocolates.

With a quick flick of his wrist he snatched it.

He had the bear in his heads to examine it further.

He saw another note

Hey Uluqui-chan! Don't worry you will be getting pleny more gifts!

Love you ;)

He made a worried look (as worried as Uluquiorra can get).

Then without hesitation he made a tiny cero, causing the bear burst into flames. The ashes drifted slowly to the ground.

He then forgetting his tea spun out of the room and left and decided he would be to Azein's meeting early. Wayyyyyy early.

When he was out of the room Grimmjow and Nnitora who had quickly made their way there before Uluquorria, looked at each other. Then burst out laughing. They fell off their chairs gasping to get air because of their crazy laughing.

The other Espada in the room looked at them funny then shrugged their shoulders.

"Eh? what's so funny" a voice asked. Grimmjow looked over to see a sleepy Starrk standing in the doorway.

Grimmjow and Nnitora just looked at each other and laughed even harder.

"you know what never mind... I'm gunna go back to sleep" Starrk said then moseyed back out of the room.

"heh so do you want to set up part 3?" Nnitora asked.

Grimmjow grinned. "yep"

—

When Uluquiorra entered the meting room he wasn't he only one there. Tia sat in her respective seat with her fingers folded waiting for the meeting.

"why are you here?" Uluquorria asked respectfully.

Her eyes traveled over it him "hiding from Aaroniero," she replied.

"valentines day trash?"

"Yeah," she shivered a little.

They were both silent.

Both had understanding of each other.

Uluquiorra then went and sat in his chair. His hands also folded.

They just sat there for like twenty minutes till a figure walked through the door. Uluquiorra looked over , it was just a lower Arrancar.

"um I have a delivery for Uluquiorra Cifer" the Arrancar said then quickly plopped something in the table and left. It was like the Arrancar didn't want to get killed.

Uluquorria's eyes quickly spun to the object. It was a green vase with a black rose. Red ribbon was tied around at and it had yet another note:

You will be mine forever Uluquiorra chan!

Uluquorria shivered and pushed away the vase. Tia inspected it her eyes full of wonder.

Her eyes then dickered back to Uluquiorra in amusement "I assume that you have been having the same problem as me?" she staited.

Uluquiorra picked up the case and walked over to the window throwing it out "trash," he said as it fell. Little did he know that when it landed it fell upon one of the worst people for it to land on. Gin picked up the seemingly shatter prof vase and inspected it.

He peeped open one of his eyes to read the attached note.

He laughed when he read the note. He was laughing so hard that a random Arrancar walking by decided to turn tail and leave. Usually when Gin was laughing that meant hell was going to break loose.

But that wasn't the case.

—

After what seamed like hours to Uluquiorra but was only 30 min the meeting finally started. All was going normal in the meeting. Some of the espada were conversing in the things that they had received today.

Aronerio was standing behind Tia trying to talk to her and Tia was ignoring him. Aronerio was currently in Kaien form because Tia told him she didn't want to see his face.

Apparently he didn't get the hint.

Grimmjow and Nnitora were surprisingly having a conversation without beating the crap or cussing out each other.

Uluquiorra remained in his seat motionless. His green eyes staring at his thumbs.

No one knew there was something wrong with him except Tia. Also Grimmjow and Nnitora but it was unbeknownst to Uluquiorra that they were the cause of his unease.

And they loved making it worse.

Azein entered the room with Gin and Tousen. Grimmjow and Nnitora's faces contorted into evil grins.

Tia caught caught the grins and looked at them suspiciously.

"Happy Valentines Day!" Gin said skipping around the room. He handed everyone in the room a candy sucker heart. When he was done he skipped over to stand by Azein.

"ok I would like to start this meeting with..." Azein was cut off by a Arrancar walking in the room. He bowed to Azein "I'm sorry for interrupting but I have a delivery."

Azein rose an eyebrow. The Arrancar quickly ran over and dropped a basket on the table in front on Uluquiorra.

Uluquiorra froze. His eyes on the basket this was something he did not want to see.

He pushed the basket away as everyone eyes landed on him.

Everyone stared at the basket.

If Uluquiorra had a heart it would be pounding in his head.

He then did something unexpected.

He grabbed the basket and ran out of he room.

Everyone watched as quickly made his way out of the room.

As soon as he was out of the door Grimmjow and Nnitira burst out laughing. There laugher echoed around the room. eventually they fell of their chairs.

When they hit the ground hey bounced up, made eye intact, then booked it out the door.

—

Uluquiorra quickly ran to his room to possibly get some space. The basket he received was already a pile of ashes in the hallway. He didn't even try to glance inside to see what kind of hell was inside. Nor did he look at he note to see what words would be written upon it. He quickly turned the knob and pulled open the door.

As soon as he opened the door millions of notes fell out of his room into hallway. Instantly burying him in a pile of paper.

Grimmjow and Nnitora were quickly behind him with huge grins on there faces.

Uluquiorra popped up from under the pile a look of pure shock and horror on his face. He turned to his two viewers.

They where literally rolling on the floor laughing so hard.

Grimmjow spoke to Uluquiorra "hha *gasp* happy *gasp* fucking *gasp* Valentines day!" he said laughing crazily. He and Nnitora high fived.

Uluquiorra's face became his usual emotionlessness "did you two pieces of trash do this to me all day?" he asked.

"hahahaha Yeah!" Nnitora said with his piano grin.

Uluquiorra had a blank face at them.

Grimmjows and Nnitora's laughing slowed.

Uluquiorra pulled out his sword "Murcielago," he said.

"oh shit,"

"we are fucked,"

Nnitora and Grimmjow booked it the other way as fast as they could.

They ended running by the meeting room on their frenzied escape.

Gin stood there with his arms folded " Yep happy valentines day for all!" he said.

Tia punched him from the doorway and into the wall on the other side. There was a Gin shaped indent in the wall.

Tia's eyes then traveled to Aronerio, if it wasn't for Gin that would never had happened.

Gin walked out of the wall swooning back and forth dizzily.

Happy Valentines day?

Ok maybe it wasn't.


	5. Pinch Perfect

**Yeah I know this is SUPER late but yeah, at least I finished it. it's also really short, and I'm not sure that is that funny, I think that Ulquiorra is Oc and I know spelled a word wrong but I couldn't get it close enough to right to fix it with Spellcheck, so sorry. **

**I do not know if you'll like this, sorry if your disappointed. I'm tring to work on more holidays and I will hope that I will finish the halloween one soon. If of course you all saw that random tidbits of mentions to it. I think only one person has asked about it. **

**Mum yeah it's kinda hard to write things with Ulquiorra and not have him be Oc so sorry. **

**I don't own bleach. **

**Yeah not to sad is it...**

**Pinch Perefct **

* * *

**Pinch perfect**

Uluquiorra never really dreamed. Whenever he was asleep he only saw black. It was good. It was peaceful.

Well that was of course until Gin stared celebrating holidays on a regular basis. Thats when he started dreaming.

First it started out as nightmares about what happened on Halloween. He shuddered at he thought. But ever since Valentines day he had been having dreams about still finding notes. According to Sayzel, his phycyotrist because he was having trouble sleeping and Azein ordered them so, they were actually nightmares caused by unkindly memories.

He seriously wanted revenge on those two pieces of trash. Uluquiorra woke up sweating because another one of those dreams. Even though he new that Grimmjow and Nnitora did it, the fact that it could still happen is what truly terrified him.

He sat up and sighed. Of course he was good at keeping his emotions in check. He did of course did have emotions, but just because he had them does not mean he understands them. And understand them he did not.

He looked towards the clock he had in his room.

4:30

Running his fingers through his hair he sat up. There was no way that he was going to get sleep now. So he decided to go to the kitchen to perhaps get some tea. Maybe that would calm his nerves.

He made his way to the kitchen at a slow pace, there was no way that anyone was ever wake at this time in the morning. Even Azein didn't get up till 7. And even then he wouldn't exit is room till 8.

Starrk was always sleeping.

Barragon was old so even if he was awake it would take at least an hour or to for him to wake up. Even longer to get ready.

Harribel may be awake but most likely if she was she would still be in her room.

There was no way that Nnitora, Grimmjow, and Yammy were awake. Those three trash don't wake up till at least ten.

Zommori, he didn't wake till about eight, Sayzel woke up at seven and Aeronerio he did not care. He rarely saw him anyways. That trash did not deserve to be an Espada.

The hallways were quiet, which was a good thing because as soon as the three idiots woke up most likely the same thing would happen that happens everyday. Las Noches loses a few walls and Grimmjow and Nnitora usually end up yelling at each other. Trash.

Uluquiorra made his way into the kitchen and walked over to the counter to get some tea. When he finished making his cup he turned around not really paying much attention. He froze.

In the doorway stood Gin who was walking into it. He also froze where he stood. Holding his tea Ulquiorra decided to ask the fate full question "Gin what are you doing at this time in the morning,"

Gin smiled weakly "well ah ya see I was um... Ah yes I was getten some snacks?" he said.

Uluquiorra did not buy it. Sighing he put his tea on he counter "Gin what holiday is it," he demanded. Hopefully if he knew ahead of time he would be able to avoid it.

Gin dropped his shoulders in defeat "it's saint Patrick's day. That means cha get ta pinch anyone who is not wearing green. I was going to get cha but ya have green eyes and those tear streak things,"

Uluquiorra blinked. Wait pinch anyone who is not wearing green? It gave him an idea. This was not in his character. But then again it could be a good way of revenge. His face was emotionless "do not tell any of the other Espada of this holiday. Nor any Arrancar," he said.

Gin rose a mischievous eyebrow "what are cha goin ta do?" he asked partly knowing the answer.

"Revenge," Uluquiorra answered. Then sat down to drink his tea.

—

It was now 9:23 and Grimmjow was defiantly awake. Apperently a joke was played on him by Nnitora that set off at nine and he was now stomping around he halls of Las Noches.

Uluquiorra followed his restu but in a way so it would seam like it was just an accidental pass by. Calming his nerves down Uluquiorra made his way around yet another corner. Blue hair was in his sight and he walked past it calmly. Grimmjow was stomping past him fuming.

Quickly Uluquiorra did what he set out to do.

Grimmjow jumped in the air then spun around in a second "what the fuck! Did you just pinch my ass?" he said bewildered and pissed off.

Uluquiorra partially scrunched his eyebrows in confusion "why would I do such a trash of a thing? You are just imagining things.." he said he started walking off.

Grimmjow rubbed his butt muttering to himself. No it didn't make sense but he was pretty damn sure that it had happened.

He shook his head and walked off. It was to damn early in the morning to be awake.

Uluquiorra chuckled lightly to himself even though it had been weird, it was quite funny. But he would probably have a better reaction if it happened a few more times. He hid his smile and continued walking on.

Nnitora was also in a close range so he decided to head in that direction. It did not take long to find him. And swiftly and calmly as he had before he did the same thing that he had to Grimmjow.

Nnitora had a rather, interesting reaction. He jumped forward hands immediately going to his bottem "awh Sayzel not in public!" he shouted and spun around to see Uluquiorra standing there with as much as a bewildered look on his face as he could.

"I would like to ask what that random reaction was for?" he asked.

Nnitora froze "um ah... Wait what the hell! Did you pinch my ass!" he stated confused.

This was not something that Uluquiorra was known to do. Maybe him and Grimmjow, but Uluquiorra? And to a man no less.

Actually wait, it was Ulquiorra no one was really sure.

"I have no idea what you are refering to trash. Now I am going to continue onto my destination. If you feel like randomly shouting again, please do not blame me for your hallucinations," Ulquiorra said then turned and left.

Wow he felt like he deserved an award for amazing actor.

—

It was time again for Uluquiorra to mess with the people that had messed with him. He lightly brushed off invisible dust from his uniform and walked down the hallways with a completely calm expression on his face.

So far this had ended up with interesting results. However he did not expect such a reaction from Nnitora.

He never knew that trash was with that other trash. But probably no one in Las Nohes knew, except himself of course. Now that he thought about it, it was kinda obvious. Those two were always hanging around each other.

Anyways Gimmjows reaction had been more so what he expected. After a while his reactions may become more humorous.

Uluquiorra folded his arms behind his back and strode swiftly through the halls of Las Noches. He was heading towards the kitchen to get something to eat. Also to mess with the stupid trash. He could sense Grimmjow's Restu in there. So that was where he decided to head.

As he usually did everyday, he walked over to the counter and up into the cupboards to get some tea. He secretly scanned the room to find out where exactly Grimmjow was standing. Uluquiorra's eyes found him standing at the fridge head poked into the door. Seeing his chance Ulquiorra, cup of tea in hand, quickly made his way to the table past Grimmjow. As he walked past with extreme speed and accuracy he made what he meant to do.

There was and immediate reaction.

Grimmjow spun around slamming the poor fridge door closed with a loud bang. Anger was written all over his face "what the fuck Cifer! Do you have a fucking problem?" he said with his hand inching towards is sword. Nobody pinches his ass.

And for some odd reason his face was a little red.

"I have no idea to which you are refering to trash." Uluquiorra said calmly. So far this was entertaining him.

Some of the Arrancar in the room stopped to see what was happening. Even Starrk lifted his head up from the table to see what was happening. Heshad a trail ofcorolla that however funnier the cool effect.

Grimmjow stepped closer to Uluquiorra, anger was making his face start to turn redder. It was that or embarrassment that tinted his cheeks. "why the fuck did you pinch my ass," Grimmjow growled trough his teeth.

Uluquiorra rose an eyebrow " I do not have any idea to what you are refering to, but if you feel like imagining things I would suggest you not incorporate me into your delusions trash," he said calmly and emotionless as he usually did when talking.

Grimmjow stepped forward and grabbed Ulquiorra's coat "I know what you did and your going to fucking pay," he said through gritted teeth.

Uluquiorra grabbed Grimmjow's hand and tore Grimmjows hand from his coat " I believe it would have been smarter to not have delusions about someone stronger then you, now I would like to go and drink my tea if you are done," and with that Uluquiorra walked away to sit down at the table and drink his tea.

On the inside he was roaring with laugher, no one could tell though. This was extremely entertaining for the Quatero Espada.

Grumbling curse words under his breath Grimmjow walked out of the room huffing and anger streaming off of him. There was screaming followed after. Probably a lower Arrancar.

This was so fun for Uluquiorra. And he wasn't usually the prankster type.

Starrk slid over to Uluquiorra at a sloth like pace and sat in the seat next to him. His eyes were droopy from tiredness. He was always tired. Except for when someone makes cookies. If he even smells them he becomes a completely different person.

It's weird.

Really weird.

Starrk leaned towards Ulquiorra "why did you do that?" He asked. You could see a small spot of drool on his chin that ruined the cool guy act.

Ulquiorra froze in his seat. Had Starrk caught him? Probably only an espada could have seen the speed at which he moved. He decided to just play along "I do not know what you are refering to," he said.

Starrk rose an eyebrow lazily but then decided it was to much effort then it went back to its normal position "I saw you pinch him," Starrk said.

Internally Uluquiorra sighed "it's revenge towards the two trash for what they did to me on Valentines day," he said calmly.

"oh ok as long as you have a good reason... But why now?" Starrk asked.

"today is a holiday called Saint Patricks Day, apparently it's a tradition to pinch someone that isn't wearing green," Ulquiorra replied.

Starrk furrowed his eyebrows "that's weird you would think Gin would be all over it but I haven't seen him at all," Starrk stated.

"that trash probably pitched the wrong person,"

And pinch the wrong person he did.

—

After asking around a little, Ulquiorra made his way to the infirmary where he had heard that Gin was currently placed. No one knew how he had become injured but apparently he had been found in a hallway beaten half to death so some random Arrancar took him there.

Uluquiorra made his way though the door of the infirmary. he eyes automatically went to the figure laying on the bed.

Gin was laying down on one of the beds covered in wrappings. He opened a bright blue eye to see his visiter. "well wadda ya know, Ulquiorra-chan came ta see me," he said lifting his head a little.

What baffled Uluquiorra was the fact that even though Gin got retaliation because of his stupid holidays he still celebrated them. He was really stupid.

Ulquiorra walked up to the bed "what happened," he asked plainly.

Gin sighed and sat back wincing. "ya I um pinched Herribel. Didn't turn out ta well fo me." he said. His eyes were closed and his smile looked forced like he was in pain. Which by the like of him he defiantly should be. To put it loosely even tough it was not Ulquiorra's usual words Gin looked like crap.

It was a trash of a decision to pinch such a person, even Ulquiorra knew that.

Ulquiorra sighed and pinched his nose. Seeing Gin in this condition for some reason made him less.. well ... He didn't want to mess with Grimmjow and Nnitora anymore.

He sighed and made his way out of the room.

Maybe Saint Patricks say wasn't as fun as it seamed.

In his emotionless gloom Ulquiorra looked up from in the doorway out to see an interesting spectacle. As Nnitora was passing by the pink hair scientist Sayzel, Ulquiorra saw that in a quick swig motion Sayzel pinched Nnitora's butt. Nnitora jumped a little. But then smirked and kept walking, neither seamed to notice the quatero espada as he stood in he doorway of the infirmary in partial shock. Then he let a small almost unnoticeable smirk on his face. Maybe the holiday was trash, but he now had some rather good information that he could use.

And with that Ulquiorra made his way down the hall to he meeting room.

* * *

Yeah well if you actually did like this please tell me so... Actually if you didn't like it please tell me too.

Well have a good one. enjoy :)


	6. It's a blast!

**Hey I know it's been a while for this story! I'm soooo sorry! And I still haven't finished the Halloween one... I'm sorry! But this is one for the fourth, I hope you like it!**

**I don't own bleach, or some of the types of fireworks mentioned... I already shot them off... **

**Oh and also it mentions a place in the story, I just used it because that's where I get my fireworks and I know the layout. I don't live there... But I do live like 15min away...but you will never find me muahahahahahahahaha**

* * *

Grimmjow walked out of the garuganta with a demonic grin on his face. He was so excited! After talking to Gin about a holiday called, 'the fourth of July' he begged Azein to let them go to the human world to get some fireworks.

Much to everyone's surprise he said yes.

Why didn't they have Sayzel make some? Cuze nobody trusted him since Halloween.

Because it was an American holiday they decided that it would be best to get the fireworks there... The only drawback, the super large ass pill Sayzel gave him so he could fucking understand English.

Grimmjow shuddered. Man that was hell to get down.

He hid behind a tree to that he could put on his gigi. He had gotten it from Sayzel. Ok so they still trusted the mad scientist with some things.

Yeah Azein had given him a lot of american money so that he could get a good amount of fireworks, and when he says a lot, he means a lot. He currently held only $1,000 dollars in his pocket. The other person he came with, had the other $4,000.

Azein hadn't been too sure on the pricing of these fireworks so he gave them a lot. Just to be careful.

Grimmjow looked over to the largest setback of his group, the one fucking person Azein just had to have come with him...Ulquiorra fucking Cifer.

He just stood there already in his Gigi, looking well emotionless. His eyes, blank. His expression, blank. His mind, blank... Well to Grimmjow it was.

"Are you ready yet trash," Ulquiorra said calmly not even looking towards the person he deemed garbage. There was no point at looking at something so useless. Especially the person who had made his life so terrible.

"Shut up Cifer!" Grimmjow yelled stomping past him. He wasn't really sure where they had landed, Sayzel had said Something about somewhere remote where no one would really recognize them.

Grimmjow looked around "where the fuck are we?" he asked.

Ulquiorra walked up beside him (but not too close) " We are in a place called Deer park, Washington," he said smoothly pointing to a sign twenty feet away. The sexata Espada's stupidity surprised the quatero sometimes. Even he couldn't be that dumb.

Grimmjow crossed his arms and growled at the Espada beside him "whatever, let's just find those fireworks," he said walking away from his temporary 'partner'.

Ulquiorra just looked at the sexata before following along. He decided to walk beside the annoying cat incarnate because it was better then walking behind him, he was better then that.

They walked down a couple of streets searching for their destination. Grimmjow was acting rather grumpy. His arms where crossed over his chest and he was making slight growling noises.

"Oy! How do we know we are at the right place!" Grimmjow asked the Espada next to him.

Ulquiorra pointed ahead of him, much like he did when Grimmjow asked where they were.

Grimmjow's eyes flickered to where Ulquiorra's pale finger was pointing to see a large truck... With a sign ... That said FIREWORKS! In bold red print. "fuck...you..." Grimmjow growled with his fists clenched to his sides in anger. He stomped his way over to the stand.

It had a staircase coming up on both sides and had the stuff behind the counter so you could see. There was a large assortment of fireworks big and small of all colors and styles.

Grimmjow's foul mood made a flip as he looked at the assortment in awe, an evil grin spread on his face almost enough to rival Gins.

Ulquiorra walked up beside his temp partner. His empty eyes glazed over the assortment with little to no emotion in them. "I will let you pick, I do not know much about this trash," he said.

Grimmjows grin only grew "fine by me," he said as he clasped his hands together.

A man from behind the counter walked up, "So sir how can I help you today?" the man said with a smile on his face.

Grimmjow was about to speak but was butted by Ulquiorra "we are from Japan and we are not sure of many of the things here, could you explain the different types of fireworks?" he asked smoothly, but forcing himself to not add trash to the sentence.

The man nodded "of course!" he turned around and shuffled through a couple of boxes. He turned around holding a tube with a little string on the side and showed it to Grimmjow " This is a fountain type, it's called purple lightning, it lets out a continuous stream and goes about ten feet in the air,"

Grimmjows eyes lit up.

The man pulled out another one "this is a high airborne type. There are many styles, but all of them shoots it into the air where it explodes. They are called the artillery type,"

Yet again Grimmjow's eyes lit up with interest.

The man behind the counter grabbed a handful off things " and these are miscellaneous small items. There are these smoke bombs that are basically what they say. 'Pop it's' that you throw and they make a loud snap! There are small chickens, tanks planes that all just move. There are these flowers that light up and spin real fast. There are jumping jack's that just sound like a bunch of gunshots. and other things," the man explained.

Grimmjow just nodded along with a grin in his face. For some reason it did not scare the man whatsoever. But it did scare away a mother and her child who saw his grin and become terrified and quickly ran off.

Grimmjow looked around and pointed to the many things that he wanted. The man scrambled around to collect all of the things that Grimmjow was asking for.

Ulquiorra was surprisingly on the other side of the small wall that separated the counter into to different areas where another Register was.

He pointed to a couple of small things and asked the man to grab them for him. At first he wanted nothing to do with such trash of things... But after a while of looking at the large assortment of things he decided to grab some stuff.

"and can you grab the 48 pack of those flower things," he said with more demand then ask in his voice. His pale white finger was pointing to a self where the item was at.

The man nodded and grabbed the package and put it on the counter next of the other things he picked out. "Will that be it for you sir?" he asked politely.

Ulquiorra scanned around "and may I also get one of those dare devils and a predator fountain," he said then started to pull the cash out of his pocket. He already calculated the price of everything together. However he did not know how much tax would be so he grabbed a little extra.

The man nodded and turned around and grabbed the two items he man asked for. He then went over to the register and quickly scanned everything into the cash register.

"that will be $89.56," the man said and Ulquiorra gave him four twenties and a ten. "keep the change," Ulquiorra said taking his bag and went over to where the stupid panther was.

Grimmjow was still getting more fireworks. His body partly leaning across the counter to get a better view. His head turned to the right and his hand shot out to point at something "hey what is that? And what does it do?" he asked.

Ulquiorra looked at Grimmjow in surprise. He was actually being humane. This was very odd. Maybe he should tell Sayzel when they got back so he could 'check up' on his fellow espada.

"oh those are Roman candles. They shoot out balls of fire. It's suggested to stick them in the ground but some people do hold them. I would advise against that because I have heard of people blowing off their hands when doing that. Oh and please do not point them at other people.

Grimmjows grin became demonic.

Ulquiorra's eyes widened. Why oh why did that man have to tell him that. Yeah the stupid panthers aspect of death, destruction, what was he going to do, destroy... Maybe that is why he wanted fireworks so much. Stuff exploding and such.

Such simple minded trash.

"I want fifty packs of the six pack 12 shots," Grimmjow said with a grin in his face. 50x6= 300, that means he would have 300 of these things to shoot!

The person sweat dropped behind the counter then started to grab what he asked and started to add it next to the huge pile on the counter "is that all?" the man asked. Grimmjow nodded in reply.

The man started ringing up all of the items that the blue haired man was buying. How he could pay for all of this, he didn't know.

"Ok so that will be $928.54" the man said looking towards Grimmjow expectantly.

Grimmjow went into his pocket and pulled out the needed amount and have it to the man. "so cash?" the man asked looking at the wad of cash handed to him in surprise. "$1.46 is your change," the man said.

"Naaa keep it," Grimmjow said as he grabbed his large bags of fireworks and walked away with a evil gleam in his eyes.

"Ok?" the man said holding the change in his hand with a eyebrow raised.

Ulquiorra walked up beside Grimmjow "so now that we have the fireworks we can retur..."

"awh hell no!" Grimmjow pointed to a large tent across from them on the other side of the street that said TNT "we are going there next," he said then started walking.

Ulquiorra would have face palmed if he was that kinda person but he was not that kind of trash. "hey trash, what are you going to do with all of those fireworks? Are you just going to carry them around," he asked.

Grimmjow paused in his march "good point," he said while pulling out a small device from his pocket. "at least I took this from Sayzel," he pressed a button on he device and the fireworks disappeared in a flash. The mother who had been terrified of Grimmjows evil grin earlier then fainted as she saw the fireworks disappear in thin air.

"Firstly what was that, and why are you stupid enough to do it in front of humans," Ulquiorra said towards the person he now saw as retarded next to him.

"it's a device that holds objects in a tiny space," Grimmjow answered not caring that he just probably have a human a heart attack.

Ulquiorra just blinked at the espada before him then quickly walked off, Grimmjow following. When they got to the edge of the parking lot Ulquiorra stood at the road looking both ways before quickly crossing to the other side of the road.

"Hey Ulquiorra you Jay-walked!" Grimmjow said proudly. Hey it was a first step for his well... Partner?

"Actually since there are no lights nearby and no crosswalks I had a plausible reason for crossing where I did,"

Grimmjow crossed his arms "shitty excuses," he said his grin not fading.

They made their way into the TNT tent and Grimmjow grabbed a cart as they made their way in. What was the first thing he made his way to? The artillery shell, and no, not the small ones, not the regular, of course he giant ones.

Grimmjow rushed over to them like a fat kid in a candy store with an insane grin face "hey Cifer come look at this!" he shouted excitedly.

Ulquiorra made his way towards the one person that actually called him by Cifer. He had no idea why the sexita did, nor did he know a way to stop it.

"What do you need trash," he said making his voice void of any emotion.

Completely ignoring the trash comment, Grimmjow grabbed the box and turned to Ulquiorra with an excited look on his face "doesn't this look awesome! See it even has a picture of what it does!" he said then turned back to the assortment of items.

Ulquiorra become rather confused, Grimmjow was acting civil... This was very peculiar.

Grimmjow tossed a couple boxes of the artillery shell in his cart then walked around till something caught his eyes and he quickly went over to it. A large box with a huge assortment of fireworks was before him and Grimmjow's eyes almost sparkled in amazement.

It was the mega box, the one you see and ask yourself, 'has anyone ever actually bought one of those?' because you look at the price and it flashes at you "$899.99!" and your all like yeahhhh noooooo...

And who better to get it then the firework crazy sexita espada?

He picked it up and put it in he cart then grabbed a couple more small items before rolling the cart to the front desk, Ulquiorra was behind him. "yo Cifer can I get some more cash?" Grimmjow asked covering his mouth towards the quatero espada. Without thinking Ulquiorra pulled out a wad of $1,000 dollars and handed it towards the pleading hands of Grimmjow.

"thanks bud," Grimmjow said patting the bat on the back before turning to the counter where the guy was finishing ringing up his items.

"Ok, that will be $1,056.23 the man said his voice low and gravely.

Using the thousand Ulquiorra gave him and the money left over from his thousand he paid the man, and quickly left with his items not caring for his $3.77 back.

As soon as they where out and Grimmjow put the cart back he quickly sent the new assortment of fireworks into his device.

"So now we may leave this trash of a place?" Ulquiorra wondered.

"No we still gotta get a lighter and I want to try American fast food," Grimmjow answered as he turned to the building they were already in the parking lot of, Yokes. The firework stand was to the side of the parking lot.

Grimmjow eagerly are his way inside of the building to be blasted by a wall of cool air. Cool. Grimmjow smirk as he made his way in, a partly annoyed Ulquiorra following behind him.

There was a large assortment of fruit near the front door but it wasn't what Grimmjow was looking for. He made his way into an isle after reading the signs and quickly looked for what he was searching for.

"Why are we here an what are we searching for," Ulquiorra demanded from his temporary 'partner'

"We are getting a lighter so we can light the fireworks... Dumbass," Grimmjow said as he looked.

He came upon a great assortment of lighters and quickly grabbed one with a long end. It would probably be easier to light stuff that way. He paused for a second and grabbed 4 more... Just in case.

They soon were buying their items and where out of their way of he store. Grimmjow continued walking in a straws line Ulquiorra silent behind him.

Grimmjow pushed open the door of the next building and entered. He saw a golden arch and could smell food from this place. Plus a couple of pictures on he window helped.

"Hello welcome to McDonald's how may I take your order?" the lady behind the counter asked. Grimmjow had a finger on his chin as he inspected the menu, he had never really had any American style food. So he wasn't sure what was good. After a while of inspecting he finally said "I'll have an angus bacon and cheese. Oh and one of those Mcflurry things, Oreo." he turned to Ulquiorra "what do you want Cifer,"

Ulquiorra looked at the menu and blinked "can I get a chicken salad?" he asked.

"He would also like a Mcflurry, with M&M's" Grimmjow said.

"Ok is that all?" she asked with a chirp in her voice.

Grimmjow nodded as she told him the price and he handed her the cash. "what is your name so I can call it out when he food is done?" she asked.

"Grimmjow," he said simply. The lady rose her eyebrow "ok," she said as use scribbled the name down. "it will be right out," she said.

Grimmjow grabbed his drink and Ulquiorra did the same and they filled their cups as they made their way to sit down. It was an awkward silence until "Grimmjow! Your order is ready!" saved them.

Ulquiorra looked around the room while Grimmjow grabbed the food. He saw as a woman walked in with her kids, her eyes laid on Grimmjow and she quickly spun her kids around and left. Oh, it was the same woman as before.

Either she was staking them or she was just really unlucky. Probably the latter.

Grimmjow saw the same thing and laughed as he sat down in his chair. Handing Ulquiorra his food he stated "I can't believe that when we have a chance to try new food you just get a stupid salad."

Ulquiorra just ignored him and began to eat. Grimmjow soon followed.

As soon as Grimmjow was done with his meal he patted his stomach, "damn that was good, now time for desert," he said as he reached for his mcflurry.

Ulquiorra decided to try his too. They both took a bite at the same time then looked down at the thing in their hand hen looked at each other.

"this is fucking awesome," Grimmjow said.

"I usually do not agree with such trash... But it's true," Ulquiorra stated as he took another bite. It was like Heaven in his mouth.

Grimmjow quickly devoured his Mcflurry and bought another one for the trip home. They soon made their way out of the store. "ok now we go home," Grimmjow said as they made their way out the door.

As soon as he was out of he door he made a garuganta and the two walked through it.

Meanwhile, the mother who sat in her car fainted for the second time today. "um mom you ok?" the kid said poking his moms face.

—

"Now it's fucking time for Fireworks!" Grimmjow shouted as he held one in his hand. All of the Espada plus Azein and Gin (Tousen didn't see a reason to come... Because he could see,) sat back in their chairs as Grimmjow set it down on a flat surface and lit it before quickly running off.

Azein leaned towards Ulquiorra "so I heard you two had fun," he said.

Ulquiorra blinked "more so him, he was actually acting civil. Which I did not expect from the trash. However we did discover something called a Mcflurry which is extremely delicious, lord Azein," he answered.

"hmmmmm," he said his eyes looking towards the Firework as the object started to fizzle.

Grimmjow ran over to them, "I wanted to start small," he said as the fountain went off showering an array of purple sparks.

It went on for a while, Grimmjow along with Nnitora and Gin lighted fireworks. The array of colors becoming larger and larger. They let off a couple of the miscellaneous ones every now and then, the other espada lit those ones. Even Ulquiorra lit off a couple of the ones he had purchased.

"Fire the artillery," Nnitora said with a salute. "firing artillery," Gin replyed while flicking on a lighter. They both quickly bolted as the fuse lit up and begain to shorten. A barrage of shots fired into the air giving off an array of flashy explosions. Colors were plasterd to the sky before they faded away.

The continuing booms and pops where so loud you could feel the vibrations rumbling in your body.

The espada plus Azein and Gin sat in their lawn chairs with either large smiles or smirks on their faces... Not including Starrk who was sleeping. Like always.

Soon Grimmjow pulled Ulquiorra to the side "yo Cifer I suggest you soon leave," he whispered.

"why?" Ulquiorra asked back. Becoming confused.

Grimmjow held up a Roman candle with an evil smirk.

Ulquiorra rose an eyebrow "and why tell me? Do you not think of me as trash?"

Grimmjow shrugged his shoulders "ehhh I decided to be nice... But don't tell anyone," he growled pointing to the quatero.

"why would I? It's not like they would believe such thrash could be nice," Ulquiorra said with the hint of a smile.

Grimmjow grinned "That's what I thought," he then turned and ran off with the roman candle. It was already lit.

"take this bastards!" he shouted pointing the end at the Espada as the first shot burst out.

Ulquiorra quickly made his way...well away from the line of fire.

Nnitora found a roman candle and lit it "take this yeah furry kitten!" he shouted with a piano smile as a shot raced towards Grimmjow.

"fuck you piano teeth!" Grimmjow shouted pointing the roman candle.

Shots simultaneously shot off towards each other causing them to duck out of the way. They continued to shoot at each other, most of the espada where hiding behind stuff Azein was gone, Gin soon decided to join and Starrk was asleep in the middle of the battle field.

Yeah...

There was maniac laughter as the shoots continued to fire off everywhere. "the fourth of July is fucking awesome!" Grimmjow shouted over the loud bangs. Showers of light sprayed everywhere.

* * *

Well I really hope you liked this one! It was actually really fun to write! Happy fourth of July!

Review if you liked... Or hated... But try to be nice!

Smiles! :) :) :) :) :) :)


End file.
